1. Field
The present invention relates to a speed reducer incorporating portion structure, an incorporating method, and an eccentric oscillating type speed reducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an eccentric oscillating type speed reducer is disclosed in the related art.
This eccentric oscillating type speed reducer has an internal gear, and an external gear that rotates in an oscillating manner while internally meshing with the internal gear. The difference in the number of teeth between the internal teeth of the internal gear and the external teeth of the external gear is set to “1”. When the external gear oscillates inside the internal gear, the relative rotation between the internal gear and external gear is produced according to the difference in the number of teeth. This type of eccentric oscillating type speed reducer can obtain a high reduction ratio in one stage. Additionally, the backlash of the speed reducer is small compared to a parallel axis type speed reducer or the like. Therefore, this speed reducer is widely adopted for industrial machines which are small and require high positional precision, such as robots or machine tools.